Reunions
by Traci
Summary: Harm is assigned to ship duty for six months - Mac is abducted. What will he do to get her back? (Written around 1999)


Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me…sigh. They belong to Donald Bellasario and most likely something to do with CBS. I merely borrow them once in awhile for my own sanity J . You could try and sue me but all you'd really get is a neurotic cat and a just as neurotic dwarf hamster. 

Category: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: Sort of "Goodbyes" and I'm sure some other minor ones that I don't remember.

Author's notes: Thanks to Tracy for pushing me to finish this and for helping with ideas when I was stuck. Um, uh, I guess there aren't any others besides that note J . Enjoy!

Feedback: Always craved at traci_ann@yahoo.com

**__**

REUNIONS

Andrews A.F.B.

May 25, 1999

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb stood staring at his partner, his best friend, as tears filled her eyes. He had known his decision was going to be difficult on him. He had lost his girlfriend, Lt. Commander Jordan Parker, a week earlier, not that he minded after he had heard how selfish and shallow she really was. The Admiral had been saddened by his decision to leave JAG, but that hadn't even bothered him that much. He was going to miss Bud and Harriet and little A.J., but had been promised many letters and pictures. Now, as Harm prepared to say his final goodbye to this woman before him, his heart began to break. "Mac…"

Major Sarah MacKenzie was too sad to be upset about the tears she was shedding. She was losing Harm. She was happy for him, but he was leaving behind an emptiness that only he could fill in her life. "Harm, take care of yourself," she sniffled. 

His blue, sailor eyes drilled into her own. "I am happy for you, Harm. I know how badly you wanted to fly again." She glanced past him at the runway. "You had better get going, Flyboy, or you're going to be late." Mac smiled as she looked at him once again, memorizing every feature she could.

Harm could feel the tears tugging. He would not cry in front of Mac. It would only hurt her more and he would not do that to her. "I will miss you, Sarah." He laughed. "I promise to try and learn email so I can keep in touch a lot more."

"I won't hold my breath," she chuckled.

Then all stopped. Their eyes locked. Silence truly did speak a thousand words for them. Without even asking permission, Harm reached out and took Mac in his arms. "I didn't realize this would be the hardest part about leaving," he whispered in her ear.

That only made her cry more and she tightened her hold on him. 

Breaking away, Harm cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears. Slowly, he leaned in. She followed and before either of them knew it, their lips were gently brushing over each other before they allowed the kiss to deepen. The fourteen glorious seconds they had shared a year earlier paled in comparison. 

Somewhere nearby someone coughed. Harm reluctantly broke the kiss and stared into Mac's eyes. "I guess that's my cue."

"I guess so."

"Sarah…"

Mac touched his lips with her fingers and shook her head. "You have to go."

Placing a kiss on her fingertips, he took one, last, longing gaze and boarded the plane.

Tears streamed down her face as Mac stepped back and watched him leave. "I love you, Harm," she whispered.

USS Seahawk

November 22, 1999

Harm was leaning over the railing, salty spray splashing in his face, thinking about her. It had been hard on both of them when he left. Her tear-stained face was still etched on his mind. The way the gentle breeze had played with her hair as he said goodbye. The feel of her lips against his…

"Commander?"

Harm jumped and turned to face the young Ensign. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to startle you. There's a call for you."

Harm smiled. "Thank you." He followed the officer inside and picked up the receiver. "Rabb."

"Commander Rabb."

Instinctively, Harm tensed. "Admiral, um, am I to assume this isn't a personal call?"

Chegwidden sighed. "No, Rabb, it's not. I knew you'd want to know."

"Know what?"

"Um, the Major is missing."

Harm felt his heart stop. "Maybe she just went AWOL." Not that he believed that for a second.

"The police are working on all leads. Webb is helping all he can."

Harm sank in the chair. "What happened?"

"No one knows. When no one had heard from her this morning, I sent Lt. Roberts over to her place. The door had been busted in and…"

"And what?"

"There was blood."

Closing his eyes, Harm proceeded. "Mac's?"

"They don't know yet."

"Where's Palmer?"

"Still locked up somewhere according to Webb. Look, Rabb, I know what you're thinking, but don't do anything stupid. I only called to tell you because I thought you had a right to know and would want to know."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you. Please keep me up-to-date."

"We will find her."

Harm nodded and, without a word, hung up. He had left her six months ago, knowing his decision was hurting her. He had left her standing at the airfield – alone – as he followed his new future. He never told her. He just let the tears fall down her cheeks. In the months that followed, neither mentioned the kiss. It was almost as if it never happened, but it had. Harm could still taste her lips in his dreams.

"Sir, I need to take a leave." Harm stood at attention before his superior.

"Commander, as I recall, it was your decision to return to flying. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, Sir. A situation has arisen that needs my immediate attention."

His superior was silent for a few seconds. "I know about the Major's disappearance. As I recall, you resigned from your JAG duties a few months ago."

"Yes, Sir, I did. But…"

"But nothing. It is not your responsibility. Admiral Chegwidden has assured me he has the best team possible working on it. I did not get the impression they were in need of assistance." He had been watching Harm closely since his arrival. Harm proved to be an exceptional pilot, but there was always a distant look in his eyes. Now, as the Commander stood before him, he knew where those distant eyes had been focused.

"Sir, Major MacKenzie was my partner for three years. I cannot just stand back…"

"You can and you will. And if you don't, do not expect to be permitted to fly again. Do you understand, Commander?"

Wanting to punch someone or something, Harm gritted his teeth and replied, "Yes, Sir."

Pacing had done no good, so Harm went to the gym to work out on the punching bag. He hated just standing around. Mac had been there for him when no one else would or could be. She had been there in Russia, she had been there when Annie left, when he confronted Dianne's killer, when Palmer had returned and "killed" Webb, she would have been there when he received the laser surgery, but he had decided not to tell her about it after hearing of her dying father. And how many times had he been there for her? He took care of her after she had been shot by poachers. He had… Harm stopped for a second. No, he hadn't been there for her – not like she had been there for him. From day one of their partnership she had always been the strong one, sacrificing herself for him. She had called him the night her former husband had been killed and he didn't even recognize her voice on the phone. He hadn't gone to California with her when her father was dying. He had been feeling so sorry for himself at Christmas that he hadn't even thought to help her entertain Chloe. No, it was only after the facts that he showed any kind of support for her. 

Taking one last punch, Harm removed his gloves and left with a new determination on his mind.

"I thought you were sure Rabb would come back!" Clay Webb exclaimed as he paced around Chegwidden's office. 

"Why is it so important for you to have him back? I thought you said you could find her without him."

"Yeah, well, he knows her better than anyone else here." Webb sat across from A.J. 

"Webb, he just started a new career. You can't expect him to give that all up. He doesn't work for us anymore."

"We need him."

A.J.'s eyes drilled into Webb. "What aren't you telling me, Webb? Palmer **_is_** still locked up, isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah, he is. Don't worry. I have no idea who has Mac this time. But I am sure it is someone who wants to hurt Harm."

"Rabb!"

Harm stopped as he was about to step aboard the chopper. 

"If you go, I will see to it that you will never set foot on a carrier again."

Harm turned to face his superior. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to go. If it means ending my career than so be it. Whatever punishment is to follow for disobeying direct orders, I will take it. I can't not do anything, Sir."

His superior stood in silence. Rarely did he get to see such determination in any of his pilots. He had heard of the team of Rabb and MacKenzie. He had heard how they would die for each other if need be. "I believe you have some days saved up." He took a deep breath. "Sometimes, Commander, orders are made to be, um, changed."

A thin smile spread across Harm's lips. "Thank you, Sir."

He nodded. "Just don't let it be unfruitful, and that is an order."

Harm saluted him then stepped into the waiting chopper.

Pain. Everywhere she felt pain. Every move brought another streak shooting through her. She tried to lift her head, but stopped quickly. 

"Don't try to move, Major. It will only make things worse for you."

That voice. She knew it from somewhere. "Who are you?"

"Oh, come now, you must know."

It hurt too much to think. "I really don't know."

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait until you figure it out."

Mac heard a door close. Slowly she opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. Slivers of sunlight seeped through a small dusty window. Glancing at the inside of her elbow, she saw a bruise and dried blood. What had she been drugged with? She remembered going home Friday night after work, checking her email for any word from Harm – disappointed when there was none, then going to bed early. Her thoughts drifted back to the voice of her captor. Was it a woman's voice? She wasn't quite sure. People disguised their voices all the time. Finally, the pain overwhelmed her and she sank into quiet unconsciousness.

JAG Headquarters

November 24, 1999

"Has there been any word?" Harm asked as he burst into the Admiral's office. Both Chegwidden and Webb looked shocked to see him.

"Commander Rabb! What are you doing here?" the Admiral demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I had to." Harm glanced at Webb. "How is the CIA involved in this?"

"Rabb, I called him," Chegwidden answered. "I figured if anyone could help it would be him."

Harm sat down and waited for the rundown. 

"As far as we can tell she was abducted sometime late Friday night." Webb cringed inside knowing what Harm's reaction would be – and Harm didn't fail him.

"Are you telling me she's been missing all weekend and no one knew until Monday?"

Webb and A.J. looked at each other.

"I can't believe this!" Harm ranted as he stood up. "Does no one talk to anyone around here?"

"Commander, you are out of line!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but if she's been gone for 4 days there's no telling what…"

Chegwidden ran his hands over his smooth head. "I know, I know," he whispered. 

"Mom, he's dead," she had heard him say loud and clear as she watched the plane in the distance. She turned to the tower operator. "Please, you have to help him! You have to do something!"

"Okay, son, you're going to have to land this yourself," the operator had radioed back. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I was raised around airplanes," the youngster responded proudly. "My dad was a navy pilot." 

"Ok, I'm going to talk you through it."

She stood by and watched, wringing her hands. She released her breath when the plane had landed safely on the runway – and died inside when it blew up before their eyes.

"Hey, you awake?"

Mac groaned at the foot in her ribs. "Yeah."

The captor dropped a plastic bag beside her. "I can't have you die of starvation yet, so eat."

Mac reached for the bag. "What did you do to me?"

"Not now, Major. And to think I trusted you once."

"I don't know how to give you what you want if I don't know who you are." Mac struggled, but managed to sit up.

"Oh, you can't give me what I want. But what I want will come to get you."

"Harm," Mac whispered.

"Give one point to the alcoholic."

Mac flinched. "How did you…"

"Oh, please, you told me once." The captor kicked Mac in the ribs one more time. "I will be back later to check on you so don't go anywhere."

Left alone once again, Mac took small bites off the bagel while trying to piece everything together. It was a woman, of that she was sure. It was someone who knew both her and Harm. It was… Momentary shock hit Mac full force.

Bud entered the Admiral's office with an arm full of old case files. "Thank you, Lt. Roberts. Have you heard anything more from the police?"

Bud shook his head. "No, Sir." He turned to Harm. "This came for you, Sir. I don't know who dropped it off. It was sitting on my desk when I got back from the archives." He handed an envelope to Harm.

"Don't open it!" Webb yelled.

"What? It has to be about Mac."

Webb pulled out his cell phone. "Which is exactly why you shouldn't open it. There may be prints or something."

Harm stared at the envelope.

"It's Clay. I need a team down here, now!"

"I know who it is," Harm mumbled.

Chegwidden stared at him. "What? What did you just say?"

Webb hung up and waited for his reply.

Harm looked up at them. "I know who has Mac." 

"It shouldn't be long now, Sarah dear. He should have figured it out by now."

"I still don't understand why you are doing this. No one has heard from you in years. Why now? What brought you to this point?"

"Insecurity? Neurosis? The loss of my only son."

Mac gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. What happened?"

The captor sighed. "He was flying. He was so excited about doing that. I never wanted him to, but how could I deny him his love? He was close to getting his license." Tears started running. "The pilot had a heartattack in the air. He had to land the plane himself. And he did, but it blew up on the runway - after it had stopped. The authorities said it was a tragic accident."

"I'm sure it was."

"He wouldn't have been up there in the first place if it hadn't been for Harm."

"How can you say that? He had wanted to fly ever since he was old enough to know his father."

"You would say that. Always side with him. You were the reason Harm left me you know."

Mac shook her head. "You can't really believe that. As I recall you left him."

She laughed. "Oh, is that how it is being told? I may have physically walked away, but emotionally, he left me long before that." Glancing at her watch in the dim light, she continued, "I guess I should give our darling Harm a call. He should be in the Admiral's office by now." She looked back at Mac. "Oh, I'm sorry, yes, Harm is back and he'll be **_dying_** to know where you are."

Mac tried to stand up but was met with a foot in her face. 

"I guess I forgot to mention I took up kickboxing to prepare for this moment."

Once again, Mac was left alone.

"Who is it, Rabb?" Webb asked.

He glanced up from the letter. "Annie."

Chegwidden's jaw nearly hit the table. "Are you sure?"

Harm nodded.

Webb looked between them. "Annie?"

Harm looked at him. "Josh's mother."

As his eyes widened, Webb asked, "Why?"

"If I knew that, Webb, we wouldn't be here right now would we?" Harm closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

The phone rang. "Hello?" Chegwidden glanced at Harm. "It's for you."

Harm grabbed the phone. "Annie?"

"I knew you would figure it out quickly."

"Where's Mac?"

"She's with me. I thought I'd try that women bonding thing with her. She just doesn't seem to want to be friends with me though."

"If you hurt her, I swear…"

"You swear what? To leave me? To take Josh away from me? You're too late for all that."

Harm sat on the chair. "What are you talking about?"

"Josh is already gone. Died in a plane just like his father."

Tears began to fill Harm's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But you have to know that Mac and I had nothing to do with that."

Webb motioned for Harm to keep her on the line.

"So I've been informed by your darling Sarah. I need to see you Harm, I need to know you still love me." 

He shivered at the child-like innocence that had suddenly overtaken her voice. "I will be there, Annie. Just tell me where to meet you."

"I seem to recall a nice little farmhouse in Belleville. Seems the owner is away for a few days."

Harm's chest ached. "If you hurt either one of them…"

"No, Harm, your sweet grandma is out in California visiting your mom for Thanksgiving. I checked this all out ahead of time. And if you bring anyone else, she's history."

He glanced at Webb, who gave him a thumbs up. "Ok, I will meet you there. I'm leaving now." He hung up the phone and stared at it.

"We got it, Harm," Webb said. "She was calling from a pay phone just around the corner from Mac's apartment so I'm guessing she has to be nearby. I've already sent a team over."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He was out the door before Webb or Chegwidden could stop him.

Harm pulled up beside the police cars outside Mac's apartment building. The Admiral and Webb weren't far behind. The police stopped them from going down the alley were the activity was taking place. "I'm sorry, you can't go down there."

Losing patience, Harm yelled, "That may be my partner down there!"

Pulling out his badge, Webb showed it to the officer. "I'm Clayton Webb with the CIA. I was the one who called this in. This is Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb and Admiral Chegwidden. What happened?"

The officer eyed them briefly before the police chief walked over and interrupted. "It's okay, I know them."

The officer stepped aside and let them pass. 

"Mac?" was all Harm could ask.

"We found two victims. Both female. One has been rushed to the hospital with a gunshot wound to the abdomen."

Harm froze. "And the other?"

The Chief stopped at the beginning of the dark alley. "She was shot by the same gun. She's dead. We still don't know what happened here. We don't even know the names of either of them." He looked at them. "I was hoping maybe one of you would be able to help us ID the body."

All three men stared down the alley. The body was covered while numerous officers scrambled around. Clenching his teeth, Harm replied, "I'll do it."

"Commander," the Admiral started.

"Sir, I have to."

He merely nodded and watched as Harm slowly preceded forward.

Harm approached the body, taking a deep breath as one of the officers lifted the sheet. Covering his face with his hands, he was obviously shaken.

"Do you know who she is?" the Chief asked.

"Yes," Harm whispered.

Webb and Chegwidden watched as Harm looked at the body. Both men felt a twinge of fear and sadness as they saw Harm's reaction. 

"You don't think…"

"No! I don't think…" the Admiral interrupted before Webb could finish his thought.

"What if it is?"

"It isn't."

"A.J., we have to face that possibility. It could just as easily be Mac lying there as it could be Annie."

Chegwidden glanced at Webb and sighed. "I know. I know." He looked back down the alley and saw Harm being escorted back by the officer. "We'll know soon enough."

As Harm got closer, they could see the glistening of tears in his eyes. 

"Commander?" the Admiral asked.

Harm just stood there before slowly meeting Chegwidden's eyes. He passed a brief glance to Webb before answering the unasked question. 

"It was Annie."

The two men released a heavy sigh. 

"Mac?" 

Harm looked at Webb. "She's the one taken to the hospital. I'm heading there right now."

"And we're going with you, Rabb." The Admiral didn't leave any room for argument.

George Washington University Hospital

Washington, DC

November 24, 1999

Harm, Webb, and Chegwidden arrived at the hospital with a police escort. It had taken longer than expected due to midday traffic and Harm had been ready to jump out of the car and run to the hospital more than once. Finally, upon arriving, Harm wasted no time heading to the Emergency Room. 

"I'm looking for Sarah MacKenzie."

The nurse stared at him.

"She was brought in with a gunshot wound."

"I'm sorry, I cannot give out information."

The rest made their way to the desk.

"It's okay," the officer told her. "They are friends of hers."

She looked them all over before checking the computer. "She is still in surgery." Looking back up, she pointed to the waiting room. "You can wait there. I will send in the doctor as soon as he comes out."

After the second hour had passed and Harm had paced a groove into the floor, he stood in the doorway. "Um, I'm going to find the chapel. If the doctor comes in…"

"We'll let him know where you are," A.J. finished.

Harm nodded and slowly made his way down the hallway. Having stopped at the nurses' station for directions, he stood outside the chapel doors. He had spent the last hours trying to sort everything out in his mind, but all his thoughts kept returning to Mac lying in the OR. This was his last hope to find any peace at the moment. Opening the door, he found the room empty. He proceeded down the aisle to the second row pew and slid in. He stared straight ahead for many moments as the warm tears began to fall. The image of Mac standing before him in the Iraqi desert, reaching out for him, flashed through his memory followed by many more of her smile, her eyes, her casual touches. He remembered how his heart had cried for her when he had to leave her behind in Iraq, how she had offered herself to save him. How his heart had skipped a beat when she took the plane seat beside him on their way to Russia. How beautiful she had looked sleeping in their shared room there. He remembered the feel of her lips against his when she had arrived in Norfolk to save him from himself. They had never mentioned that moment, but he never forgot it. 

Suddenly, he found himself kneeling, resting his head on the pew in front of him, sobbing. The sadness in her eyes as he said goodbye to her six months earlier. The taste of her salty tears on her lips as they kissed each other farewell. The aching in his chest each and every day at the thought of the thousands of miles that separated them. The joy of seeing her name on the computer screen as he checked his email. 

_Lord, I know the only time I really pray anymore is when I'm out there flying._ He bit his lower lip. _I don't even know where to start. You know my heart. You've known from the beginning how I feel about Sarah. I need her. There are no words I can say that could even begin to describe how she is part of me. Part of my soul. My lifeline. Lord, I will gladly give my life in her place, just please, don't let her die. _Harm was barely able to catch his breath through his cries. _I don't understand why this happened; I may never understand, but it doesn't matter. It took me a long time to admit this to myself, but I love her. I'm in love with her. She is the only one I have or ever could truly love. I need to let her know. I need for her to know. Oh, God, why did this have to happen?_

"Commander?"

For a second, Harm thought it was God speaking, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wiped away the tears before standing to face whoever was there.

"I'm Dr. LeClerc," he said as he extended a hand to Harm. "I was told I'd find you here."

"Sarah?" was all Harm was able to mutter.

"She's going to be fine." A smile lit the doctor's face. 

Harm silently thanked God.

"The bullet just grazed her so it wasn't as bad as we had anticipated. She's been asking for you."

Harm shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you. Can I see her now?"

Dr. LeClerc laughed. "I think she'd seriously hurt me if I said no." He turned to leave. "I'll show you to her room."

George Washington University Hospital

Room 313

Harm quietly opened the door and poked his head in. A warmth flowed through him as he was greeted by his smiling partner. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and stood beside her bed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You know, if you wanted me home for the holiday I'm sure there was an easier way of doing it."

Mac closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin. She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "Harm…" but the tears choked out all other words.

He pulled her into an awkward hug, as he was afraid to hurt her more. Finally, he released her and, without letting go of her hand, Harm reached for a chair and pulled it over. He wiped away her tears as he sat down then covered her hand with both of his. "Shhh. It's okay, Mac. You're going to be fine."

"It was Annie," she whispered.

"I know. She's…"

"Dead?"

He nodded. "What happened?"

Mac briefly closed her eyes then looked straight into his. "I think she had called you. I'm not sure. But she led me out of wherever we were by gunpoint. I knew she would pull the trigger." Tears filled her eyes as she replayed the events in her mind. "I tried to talk to her, but she was getting agitated. Harm, I honestly didn't think she had planned on letting me live."

"I know."

"I saw an opportunity to get the gun and took it. She was stronger than I thought. We struggled. I heard the gun go off once and felt something, but then, I'm not sure what happened. I was still struggling with her when she laughed and pointed the gun at her head. I tried to stop her, but I guess I lost consciousness. Harm, I'm so sorry."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he held her hand close to his heart. "For what?"

"For allowing myself to get in this situation." She tilted her head slightly on the pillow. "How did you get time off?"

"Um…"

Her eyes widened. "Harm! Don't tell me you went AWOL!"

"I, uh…"

"You wanted to fly again so badly. I'm sure the Admiral can talk to someone."

He grinned at her. "I'm not in trouble, Mac." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Did the doctor say when you will be able to leave?"

She watched him for a moment before dropping the subject. "He said if all goes well tonight then they will release me tomorrow morning."

"Good," Harm responded with twinkling eyes.

Mac couldn't help but smile. "What are you up to, Sailor?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. We may not have seen each other in a long time, but I know that look in your eyes!" _I could never forget it,_ she thought sadly.

Harm stood up and leaned over her. "You need your rest so you can get out of here tomorrow." He kissed her forehead again, allowing his lips to linger there a few seconds longer than before. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he met her eyes. "I have to take care of a few things, but I'll be back later, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you. I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too, Sarah."

Her fingers slid from his and all-too-soon she was left alone once again.

Mac's Hospital Room

Later That Night/Early Thanksgiving Morning

Harm quietly slipped into Mac's room. She was sound asleep so he sat beside her bed and watched her. He gently reached over and swept a strand of hair off her face as he smiled at his plans for her. 

Mac stirred slightly beneath his touch so he sat back, took her hand, and fell asleep in the chair.

Next Morning

Harm opened his eyes and took a moment to remember where he was. 

"Hey, Flyboy. They don't charge cheap nightly rates in this place you know." Mac was grinning at him.

"Hey yourself, Ninja Girl. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. A little sore, but better."

He squeezed her hand. "Happy Thanksgiving."

She stared at him. "Oh my, I completely forgot!" She sighed. "Not that I have a reason to remember."

Harm locked eyes with her. "Listen here, Major, I will not allow any self-pity here! You have a lot to be thankful for and you have family right here."

Her chestnut eyes glistened. "I am so glad you are back. How long are you staying?"

"As long as it takes," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, um, just until I'm sure you are alright."

Dr. LeClerc walked in. "I see you had a guardian last night." He smiled at Harm. "If you will excuse us, Commander, I will see if you can take her home today."

Harm looked at Mac. "I'll be right outside. You listen to the doctor, okay!"

"Is that an order?" she grinned.

"Yes, Major, it is."

He let go of her hand and she watched him leave.

"He hasn't left here for a minute since you were brought in," the doctor stated as he glanced over her chart. 

Mac merely smiled. Her sailor was always there when she needed him most.

He checked the wound and rebandaged it. "Well, Sarah, I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. Just make sure to keep that clean and I'll set up an appointment for one week to have those stitches removed." He noticed she seemed distant. "Sarah? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, in one week."

Dr. LeClerc smiled at her. "You must mean a lot to him."

She nodded but said nothing.

Harm opened the door. "Is it okay to come back yet?"

"Yes, she's too distracted to listen to me anyway." He glanced back at Mac. "I don't think I need to worry about you being taken care of."

Harm took his place beside her bed once again as the doctor left. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "You never answered me, Harm. What are you up to?"

"Do you feel up to a small road trip?"

"Harm, I don't…"

"Just to Belleville. But if you're not up to it…"

Her eyes sparkled. "I think I can handle that."

Two Hours Later

En Route to Rabb Farm in Belleville, PA

Harm had run to Mac's apartment, packed a few things for her, and returned to the hospital before the release papers were signed. He had called his CO at the Seahawk and updated him. He was told he still had a few more days on the books and was ordered to take them. Harm had not argued. 

Now, as he drove Mac and himself, he knew all could change within mere hours. 

"Penny for your thoughts."

Mac, who had been staring out the window since leaving the hospital, turned her head and looked at her partner. "Been away too long, huh? A penny isn't worth much nowadays."

"Hmmm… how about a home cooked meal for your thoughts?"

She turned back to watch the passing world and sighed. "They're nothing, really. I was just feeling sorry for Annie I guess."

Harm remained silent.

"She lost her husband, then you, then Josh…"

"Mac, don't do this. In the end, she brought everything on herself. I believe she's much happier now, though."

A long silence filled the car. 

"This isn't going to last is it?"

Startled, Harm asked, "What?"

"You, being here. You have to go back to the Seahawk eventually. I don't think I can say goodbye to you again."

He grinned. "Oh, I could do it again, if we did it the same way as last time." He passed a sideways glance just in time to see the stubborn Marine blush. 

Rabb Farmhouse

Belleville, PA

3:00 PM Eastern Time

After helping Mac out of the car, Harm grabbed both their bags and led her to the front door where they were greeted with the swirling aroma of fresh turkey. Mac passed a quizzical glance at Harm, who merely smiled.

"Okay, Flyboy, what are you up to? Tell me now or I may have to hurt you."

"Harm!"

Mac jumped.

"How are you?" A gray-haired woman reached out and embraced Harm. "I am so glad you could make it."

"So am I." He slipped out of her hold. "Mac, this is my Great Aunt Betty. Aunt Betty, this is…"

"Sarah MacKenzie," she finished, taking her into a gentle embrace as well. "I've heard all about you."

Mac looked at Harm, who was looking just about anywhere but at them, and saw the redness in his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs… um,"

Aunt Betty released her. "Aunt Betty is fine, dear."

Mac smiled. Aunt Betty's eyes were just like Harms, piercing blue and sparkling. 

"I have to go home, your Uncle John will not understand if I'm not home in time for the 4th quarter of the Penn State game!" She gave Harm a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is all ready. I left the times on the counter." She kissed Mac on the cheek as she stepped off the porch. "Make him take care of you. Not that that should be a problem," she chuckled and stepping into her car, was gone in an instant.

"I like her," Mac said.

Harm just shook his head and grabbed the bags that had been abandoned on the porch. "Come on, let's get you settled in."

Half an Hour Later

Mac had freshened up after the drive and was now sitting in the kitchen watching Harm. "How did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This. The Thanksgiving dinner."

He stopped rolling the croissants. "I called Aunt Betty and asked if she would cook a little something while she was doing her own dinner. I honestly didn't expect this. Is it okay?"

Her watery eyes said more than words. "Yes, Harm, it's wonderful." She choked a little on the words.

Harm walked around the counter and began massaging her shoulders. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit. The doctor said you still need plenty of rest."

"Mmmm." She rolled her neck. "I'm not really tired."

"Come on, Mac. I don't want to have to rush you back to the hospital because you ignored direct orders."

"I outrank the doctor," she teased.

"But you don't outrank me!"

She turned in her chair. "Is that yet another order you are giving me, Commander?"

He leaned in close, their noses nearly touching. "Yes. I will call the Admiral if I have to."

"I think you've been away a little too long, Sailor." Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and her hands began to shake. Just one centimeter more and…

"I'll have to see what I can do about that." His voice had become quiet and husky.

"I already told you not to make promises you can't keep." Her eyes could not break from his.

"And I told you I haven't yet." Glancing briefly at her lips, he wanted nothing more than to feel them once again. 

"Well, then, guess I should follow orders and get some rest." She pushed her chair back and stood up. 

Harm stood frozen for a moment. "Um, yeah, you should. I will, uh, call you when dinner's ready. Do you need any help?"

A huge smiled consumed her face. "It was only a graze. I think I can still do some things on my own."

"Okay," he conceded. "But if you need anything…"

"I will yell." 

Three Hours Later

Early Evening

Harm tapped lightly on Mac's room. He had tried to be quiet in the kitchen, as her room was only right down the hall. "Mac?"

There was no response.

He tried the knob and stepped in. His heart stopped as his eyes set upon her. She was curled up under the blankets, breathing softly, with her arms wrapped tightly around an extra pillow. A few stray beams of sunlight gently caressed her face through the curtains. Harm swore she was an angel. Hesitant to wake her, he padded over to the bed and continued staring at her.

Mac shifted beneath his gaze, but settled back into a comfortable sleep. 

Harm reached down and swept her dark hair off her face. 

She stirred again and slowly her eyes blinked open. Rolling onto her back, she smiled when she found Harm standing over her. "I thought it was all a dream."

"Nope," he smirked. "Unless you wanted it to be."

"Uh-uh. I like reality much better." She tried to stifle a yawn. "Dinner smells wonderful."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harm felt her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Can't do that, Major, sorry." His fingers lingered on her warm cheek. "Are you hungry? I can put the stuff away…"

Mac struggled to sit up. "Mmph. No, I'm starving."

Harm held her arm as she tried to sit. 

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Do you need help getting out of bed?" 

Locking into his gaze, Mac's heart grew at the concern and love she found in his eyes. _Must be the medication. Now I'm hallucinating._ She held the gaze a little longer. _Or maybe I'm not._ "No, I can do it. Now get out of here, Flyboy, so I can get dressed."

"Yes, Ma'am." He gave a mock salute and stood to leave. "There's no rush, Mac, so take your time."

"Yes, Sir," she laughed, returning the salute. "Now get out of here, Sailor, or dinner will be cold!"

Dinner was quiet and cozy. Harm had turned off the lights and lit the candles in the middle of the small table. They had talked some, but mainly enjoyed just being there together. After dinner, Harm had insisted Mac rest while he cleaned up. As usual, she had argued, but he won. He led her to the living room where he lit the fire and went back to the dishes. 

Mac fought thoughts of the inevitable – Harm would have to leave again. His life was aboard the USS Seahawk now. Part of her thought of taking up flying just so she could be near him again.

"Mac?"

She turned to find Harm standing in the doorway. 

"Are you comfortable? Warm enough?" he asked.

"Yes."

He took a seat beside her on the couch. "There's pumpkin pie for dessert when you're ready."

Mac, not taking her eyes off him, replied, "I'm not really hungry right now."

Harm nodded. The time had come. He had to talk to her. He had to tell her. It had been eating at him for months now. Emails just didn't seem personal enough. He turned to face her. "Mac, there's something I have to tell you."

"Harm, you don't have…"

He placed a trembling finger to her lips. "Shhh. Just listen. When the Admiral called me last week to tell me you were missing I… I can't explain what happened. I was stuck in the middle of the Baltic Sea and never felt so helpless in my life." He took her hand in his and locked eyes. "You asked me if I went AWOL. The truth is I almost did. I would have. I was boarding the chopper when my CO changed his mind and told me he'd let me use my personal days."

Tears began to fill her eyes. She squeezed his hand.

"Sarah, I has terrified. I never knew how long a plane ride could be. And then when we arrived outside your apartment. When the police told us one person was dead and the other on the way to the hospital." His eyes clouded. "I thought I was going to die. Walking down that alley was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

By now tears were streaming down Mac's face. Her eyes never leaving his.

Harm reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I never told you this, but while you were in surgery I made a promise with God."

Mac tilted her head. "What was it?" she whispered.

He paused for a moment – wanting to say it right. "I promised him I would tell you…" His heart raced. It was now or never. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Harm."

He shook his head. "No, I'm in love with you."

Mac froze at his admission. "Wha…? Harm, I…"

Harm could feel his heart sink deep within him. _She doesn't feel the same._ He had taken a chance, kept his promise, but…

"Do you know many nights I have dreamed of hearing you say those words to me?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "I didn't dare hope… I mean, you had Annie, then Jordan, I never thought…"

"Mac. Sarah, do you know what each one of them told me? That I was in love with you from the beginning. I didn't believe them. I tried to deny it. You were off limits. We were partners, friend. That day I left, oh, Sarah, it broke my heart to see you hurting."

The fire crackled before them as they sat in silence – absorbing all that had been shared.

"Harm?"

"Yes?"

She took his face in her hands and stared straight into his heavenly, yet frightened, eyes. "I'm in love with you, Harmon Rabb, Jr."

"Really?"

She grinned. "Mm-hm. Have been since that day in the Rose Garden. The moment I set eyes on you I knew I was in trouble."

He leaned over. "We are in trouble, aren't we?"

She met him halfway. "I guess we are." 

Their lips tentatively brushed each other.

"Second thoughts?" she asked.

Sliding his arm behind her neck, he pulled her close. "No way." And with that they shared all they had been holding back. The kiss deepened as the soft snow blew gently against the windows. 

The fire was burning down as Harm sat watching it. Mac snuggled in closer and he tightened his arm around her shoulders. The recent revelation of their feelings and the kiss that had followed were running through his mind. Mac had fallen asleep awhile ago, safe in his arms.

"Harm?" she asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He looked down into her sleepy chestnut eyes. "For what?"

"For caring. For coming back." She reached up and caressed his face. "When _do_ you have to leave?"

Harm looked away. "Sunday afternoon."

Mac sat up. "So soon?"

"I'm not even supposed to be here, remember?" he grinned.

Slowly standing, Mac walked over to the window. Harm followed and, wrapping his arms around her, pulled her back against his chest. "I'm not so sure flying is the most important thing to me anymore," he confessed.

Mac turned in his arms. "Harm, it's what you've always wanted to do. You can't give that all up. You've been given a second chance."

He stared intently into her eyes. "Yes, I have been given a second chance."

Shivering beneath his gaze, she questioned no further.

Sunday Afternoon

Andrew A.F.B.

Mac held onto Harm. "I swear we were here before not that long ago."

Harm pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair, breathing her in. "I know. Just don't get yourself kidnapped again."

She stood back and looked at him. His uniform was perfect. His medals glistened in the autumn sun. Slowly, she met his eyes. To her surprise, she found tears clouding the crisp blue she usually found. 

"Sarah, do you remember the first goodbye?"

She nodded.

"No, I mean in my office. When you asked me if I was in love?"

"Yes."

"I never told you this, but I was then."

Her heart clutched tightly.

"But not with Jordan. Not with flying either. I knew even then that you were the one. I couldn't look you in the eyes when I said that because I knew you, of all people, would see right through me."

Salty tears of her own drowned her brown eyes. "Harm," was all she could choke out.

"I do love you, Sarah." He cupped her face in his warm hands, feeling the chill of the air on her dampened cheeks. "This separation won't be forever."

"If you don't get going soon, Sailor, this separation my not be at all because I may not let you go this time," she grinned.

He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss deepened only briefly as he was called to board. "I will be back."

"I know. I love you, Harm."

With one last, brief kiss, he boarded the plane, leaving Mac once again to watch alone as he left.

In the weeks that had followed Thanksgiving, things had gone back to normal. Mac had returned to her JAG duties, light work at first, and she and Harm had continued their daily emails to each other. Everyone at JAG had noticed Mac seemed much happier since Harm's visit, albeit under tragic circumstances. No one had dared ask what had happened between the former partners, but Harriet suspected it had to do with a little romance. She would just give Mac an understanding smile and continue about her business. 

Harm, stationed across the Atlantic and then some, also had an extra bounce in his step as he maneuvered around the ship. Yet, there were times when he would feel like crying, usually while he stood on deck late at night, thinking of Mac. His CO had begun to suspect a change was coming the moment he saw the gleam in Harm's eyes as he thanked him for the leave.

USS Seahawk

December 23, 1999

Harm knocked on his CO's door. 

"Enter."

Taking a deep breath, Harm turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

"Rabb, I thought it would be you."

"Sir?"

"Have a seat."

Harm did as told.

"How is Major MacKenzie doing?"

"She's fine, Sir," Harm replied. "Um, Sir, I have a request."

The CO grinned. "Don't even bother, Commander." He handed him a folder. "All the transfer papers are in there and in order, all you have to do is sign them and you can be back in DC by tomorrow evening." He paused. "That is what you came to see me about, isn't it?"

Harm's mouth moved, but nothing came out.

"You had your time here. You were given an opportunity many never dream of. Now, go take advantage of another opportunity many never see – love."

"I don't know what to say, Sir. Um, I…I…"

"Commander, stop stuttering, sign the papers, pack, and get out of here! And this is an order!"

Grabbing the pen, Harm quickly scribbled his name. "Thank you, Sir." He stood and gave a crisp salute before running out of the office.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

December 23, 1999

Mac sat quietly in her office. The Admiral had left for Italy already and Bud and Harriet had run out to finish last minute Christmas shopping for little AJ. Brumby had stopped by and wished her a nice holiday season. She stared at the computer screen, wishing for an email from Harm. "Come on, Harm," she mumbled.

"Ma'am?"

Mac nearly jumped through the roof. "Harriet!"

Harriet smiled as she stepped through the door. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you. Um, nearly everyone else has gone for the day, why don't you go home."

Mac gave her a small smile in return. Her dark eyes, however, betrayed her. "No, someone has to stay here. Why don't you and Bud head out. I'm sure you have lots to do yet."

"But, Ma'am."

"No buts, Lieutenant, that's an order," she grinned.

Sighing, Harriet conceded. "Would you like to join us tomorrow evening?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay home and relax."

"He'll call, Ma'am. I know he will."

Mac simply nodded.

"Have a wonderful Christmas."

"You too, Harriet."

Closing the door behind her, Harriet glanced across the room to find her husband smiling and laughing at the toys they had just purchased for their son. With a smile, she silent made a special Christmas wish for her two friends then went to help Bud with the packages.

Somewhere Over Atlantic

December 24, 1999

2:16 am

Sleep was not coming easily to the Naval Officer. He still had at least four hours before they were to be flying over Maine then another two to Willow Grove followed by a three hour layover then he would finally be on his way to Andrews AFB. Figuring the stores closed early for Christmas Eve, Harm calculated he would have just enough time to get the gift he had imagined in his mind since Thanksgiving. 

"Hey, Rabb, if you don't get some shut-eye you are not going to be any use to that Major of yours."

Startled, Harm glanced at his traveling companion. "How did you know?"

David laughed. "You mean aside from the look on your face? The smile on your face at the mere mention of anything or anyone related to the Marines? The fact that the whole crew begged the CO to let you leave so you could be with her? You mean aside from all that?"

Harm grinned. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Yep, 'fraid so." David paused. "It's wonderful, you know."

"What is?"

"Falling in love with your best friend." He stared blankly at the opposing side of the plane. "My wife and I have been together for nearly 15 years now." He passed a quick glance at Harm before continuing. "We were stationed together just out of training. Cat was stubborn and independent, but I loved her the moment I set eyes on her." He glanced at Harm again and smiled. "She's a Marine too, you know. Yep, they can certainly be Jarheads, can't they?"

Harm laughed. "Yes they can."

"So what's your Major like?"

"Mac? She's incredible. She's the best friend I have ever found. If it hadn't been for those regulations against relationship between partners, not to mention military personnel, we might have found each other long before we did."

"Yeah," David chuckled. "Cat and I had to hide it for a long time. You going back to JAG when you get home?"

"I don't know. I did resign so I don't know if they'll take me back."

"Mm. Look, get some sleep, dream of Mac, and before you know it she'll be in your arms."

Harm smiled and nodded then closed his eyes and thought of Mac.

Mac's Apartment

December 24, 1999

9:22 AM

Mac sighed as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. There was no reason for her to get out of bed that day, heck, there was no reason for her to get out of bed at all for the whole weekend. Stretching once, Mac felt nature calling so slid from beneath the sheets. Passing a quick glance out the window, she paused. _Guess the Weathermen goofed again,_ she thought as she watched the snowbirds peck around frantically for food beneath the cool layer of white. Yawning, she continued her way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Mac was sitting on her couch, in her sweats, well, her sweatpants but _Harm's_ sweatshirt, staring at her laptop. Hesitantly, she turned it on and waited for the mail announcement. She had waited late at work yesterday to hear from Harm, but never got anything. Now, her heart pounded in anticipation. She waited, and waited, and waited. There were no emails. She bit her lower lip. "Harm, where are you?" Her voice trembled in the silence of her apartment as a tear slid down her cheek. Fear clutched it grasp around her as her mind raced to the possibility he had been shot down. That he was lying in some dingy prison, bleeding, maybe dying. 

Mac jumped when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Harriet stammered.

"No," Mac smiled. "I was awake." The smile disappeared as fear swept over her again. "Harriet, why are you calling?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you've heard from the Commander."

_Something **has** happened to him._ "No."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. He's probably on a mission or something, but I have no doubt he's thinking of you."

"Harriet, I'm the godmother of your son, call me Mac when we're out of the office."

"Yes, Ma… er, Mac. Are you sure you don't want to join Bud and me tonight for dinner?"

"I'm sure. I don't think I'd be much fun to be around anyway, but I was hoping to stop by this afternoon sometime. I have something for AJ."

"Sure, that would be great. I know he'd love to see you."

"I'll call before I leave. Bye."

"Bye, Mac."

Harriet hung up and looked at Bud. "She misses him. A lot. There has to be something we can do."

"Harriet, we don't even know for sure that anything _has_ changed between them." He pulled her close. "Didn't the Major say she'd be stopping by later?"

Harriet nodded against his chest.

"Then we should probably pick up all of AJ's things so she doesn't break her neck walking into the room" He looked down at his wife and smiled.

She giggled back at him. "I just want them to be happy – together."

Bud shook his head. "I still think you are reading too much into it."

Leaning up, she kissed him. "That's why I love you."

Bud watched in confusion as she walked away and started to gather the toys. Shaking his head once again, he joined her.

Mac's Apartment

December 24, 1999

1:17 PM

Having managed to keep herself busy with housework and last minute shopping, Mac sunk onto the couch. On one side of her sat a bag full of toys for little AJ. She was his godmother, it was her right to spoil him she rationalized. Beside that bag was a smaller one for Bud and Harriet. On the other side of her sat a bag full of little things she had found that she knew Harm would love – if she were ever to see him again that was.

She had just removed her shoes when there was a knock at her door. 

"Who is it?"

"Well, it'd better not be another man!"

Mac swung the door open and flew into his arms. "Harm!"

Holding her tightly, he lifted her off the floor, carried her just inside the apartment, and closed the door. "I've missed you so much." He stopped when he felt her body shaking against him and pulled back slightly. "Hey, if you didn't want to see me…" he joked but before he could finish Mac's mouth was covering his.

Relief engulfed her like a rough, salty wave. Fear, sadness, loss, anger, frustration – all washed away as Harm's arms wrapped around her, as she felt his strength flow through her, as she heard his heart beat against his chest, as she reached up and felt his warm lips connect with hers. Somewhere she was sure someone had made a Christmas wish for them and there was no doubt in her mind that someone went by the name Harriet Roberts.

Robert's Residence

December 24, 1999

4:19 PM

"Bud, can you get that?" Harriet yelled from AJ's room.

Peeking through the peephole, Bud took a step back. The doorbell rang again.

"Bud?" Harriet called again.

"Um, Harriet, I think you should get it."

"My hands are a little full at the moment."

There was a knock.

"Harriet, **_you_** should get it."

Emerging from AJ's room with AJ in hand, she glared at him before opening the door. "Ma…" 

"About time someone answered this door," Harm smirked.

Harriet almost dropped the small child. "Oh my…" She looked at Mac, who smiled, then back to Harm. "Commander, when…uh, I mean, what…"

Bud reached around behind her and shook Harm's hand. "It's nice to have you back, Sir, under better circumstances this time."

Harm nodded in acknowledgement and set his eyes on AJ. "He's gotten so big."

Still not having found the ability to combine words, Harriet handed AJ to his godfather. 

"Hi. Do you remember me?" Harm asked as the child grabbed at his finger. "I'm Harm."

Mac felt a warmth flow through her at the site of Harm holding AJ. She hadn't realized she was staring until Harriet grabbed her arm and led her in the door with Harm following. "Did you know?" Harriet whispered to Mac.

Mac shook her head, barely taking her eyes off Harm. "No, he just showed up at my door 3 hours ago." She looked at Harriet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"There's only one person I know who still believes in making wishes, especially Christmas ones."

"Um, uh…"

Mac gave her a quick hug. "No need to say anything. And you are right – things did change between Harm and I back then."

Harriet locked eyes with her friend. An entire conversation passed between them as the men looked on, confused.

En Route to Mac's Apartment

December 24, 1999

8:23 PM

"So, Major, what did you have planned for tomorrow?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Sleeping late. Watching TV. The usual Christmas routine."

Harm's heart broke for her. While he knew she had meant it as a joke, he also knew that rarely had Christmas been special for her. "How would you feel about spending the day with a squid?"

She laughed. "I don't think they're in season right now. The ocean's a little cold for them."

"Keep it up, Mac, and you won't get your Christmas present."

"Yes, Sir." She paused as she looked out the window. "Wait, you got me a present? What is it?" She quizzed as Harm pulled into the parking lot at her complex.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"

"Come on, Harm," Mac whined. "It'll officially be Christmas in three hours and thirty-seven minutes."

He just stared at her. "Nope, I'll never know how you do it. Still doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Mac grabbed his arm and leaned over him. "You'd better tell me, Flyboy, or you're not leaving this car."

He kissed her. "Is that a promise, Major?"

Gently pushing away, she opened the car door. "You are incorrigible, Harm."

"But isn't that why you love me so much?" he called after her as the passenger door slammed shut.

Mac giggled until she felt a hand grab her arm. "Harm!" She turned, but stopped. "Jordan! What are you doing here?"

Jordan slapped her across the face just as Harm stepped out of the car. "Jordan!" He ran over to Mac, who was rubbing her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked Mac.

She nodded and both looked at Jordan.

Tears were streaming down her face as she locked eyes with Harm for the first time in seven months. "How could you?"

"It was over between us," he reminded her with clenched teeth.

She glared at him, then at Mac. "It was always you. I knew it. You knew it. I never forgot our conversation that night. Apparently you decided you wanted him afterall," she spat.

Mac remained silent.

Harm looked between her and Mac. "What are you talking about? What conversation? When?" 

Jordan looked at Mac. "You never told him?"

"No."

"Well, looks like now is the perfect time, don't you think?"

"Look, what's done is done. I didn't suddenly "choose" him."

Harm interrupted. "Look, whatever happened or whatever was said is obviously not important anymore. Jordan, it was over between us long ago."

"You just **_had_** to go back to flying. You **_had_** to leave me. You **_had_** to leave JAG. You wouldn't give up flying for **_me_** but you are more than willing for **_her_**. To think I wasted all that time with you."

"Jordan!"

"No, Harm, this time I will finish what I have to say. You made your choice back then. Now, you realized you were wrong. How **_did_** you manage to get them to reassign you here again?"

Mac's jaw dropped as Jordan's words hit her. She looked up at Harm. His eyes answered her question.

Sliding his arm around Mac's shoulder, he pulled her close. "This conversation is over. I'm sorry things ended badly, but you are not a part of my life anymore. I would appreciate it if you would keep it that way." He and Mac turned and walked to her door.

"Sure, nothing would make me happier," Jordan cried. "You're just like every other sailor…love 'em and leave 'em. Oh, wait, you never did love me."

Her voice drowned as Harm closed the door to Mac's building. "I'm sorry about that."

Mac still said nothing.

"Mac? Sarah?"

They reached her door and stepped inside once she unlocked it. Harm closed it behind him. "Sarah, you can't not talk to me."

Mac stood still for a moment, her back to him, then turned. "Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.

"I was going to. Tonight. I wanted it to be a surprise." He took one step towards her but backed off when she tensed.

"How many other people know besides her? And how did she know before me?"

"You do not seriously believe I would call her before you do you?" His voice a little louder than before.

She stood, staring at him, and sighed. "No, I guess not."

He stepped closer to her again. "I didn't know myself until late yesterday. I wanted that to be part of your present." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know how Jordan found out."

Tears began to fill Mac's eyes. "Is it true then? You're home for good?"

He smiled that flyboy grin. "Yes, it's true."

"Are you thinking of coming back to JAG?"

"I'd like to, but I don't know if they'll let me." He pulled her close. "I don't want to talk about all that right now, though."

"I'm sorry, Harm," she sniffled.

He looked at her. "For what?"

"For acting so… well…"

"In love?" he grinned.

She smiled back. "Jealous."

"There's nothing to forgive." He kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Um, Harm?"

"Hmm?"

"Are there any other psycho girlfriends I need to watch out for?"

"I hope not!" he laughed. He broke from the embrace, took her hand, and led her to the couch where she sat. He knelt before her to look at the mark on her cheek. "Do you want some ice or something for that?"

"No, she hit's like a girl," Mac announced trying to hide a smile.

"Sarah." His expression turned serious as he took her hand. "You know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah."

"All those months at sea, especially this past month, have been torture on me emotionally. I've missed you."

"Harm…"

"Let me finish."

She squeezed his hand and he continued.

"I know you've been hurt a lot in the past. I know I haven't always been there for you when those men hurt you. But I'd like that chance now. I'd like to be there. I won't hurt you. Oh, Sarah, no matter what happens in this life I will never hurt you."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I know," she whispered.

"I know we changed things rather quickly between us. I don't have any regrets though and I'm hoping you don't either."

"Not one."

"I never thought I would ever know what it felt like to be whole, to be complete." He was searching for something in his jacket pocket. "I never thought I would meet the woman who could make me feel this way." He pulled out a small wrapped present. "I was going to wait until tomorrow when it was officially Christmas, but after tonight… I can't wait. I want you to have this."

Mac's fingers trembled as she unwrapped the gift. 

Harm's heart pounded heavily inside. 

Beneath the shiny silver paper she found a maroon velvet box. Opening it, she was greeted by a sparkling diamond set in a gold band. "Harm."

"I know Chris hurt you. I know John hurt you. I know you're afraid of going through all that again…"

"Yes."

"If you want to take things slower… What?"

"I said, yes," she laughed.

"Sarah, are you…?"

"Are you going to kiss your fiancée or are you just going to gape at me?"

Harm took the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger. His eyes slowly left her hand and locked with her eyes. 

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you, Sarah." He pulled her onto his lap and both fell to the floor together, locked in the first of many never-ending kisses.

THE END 

Send any feedback to traci_ann@yahoo.com


End file.
